A night to remember
by Efirg
Summary: Gazel glisse et se déboute l'épaule, Burn, Aphrodi et la mère d'Aphrodi, Airi, l'emmène à l'hôpital. Fem!Gazel. Traduction avec l'accord de l'auteur.


**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire non plus ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une traduction de _A nigh__t to__ remember_ de **ShadowProve13**.

**Fandom :** Inazuma Eleven

**Traducteur** : Efirg

**Genre** : Friendship & Humor

**Rating** : T

**Personnages** : Aphrodi ; Burn/Nagumo Haruya & Gazel/Suzuno Fuusuke

**Résumé** : Gazel glisse et se déboute l'épaule, Burn, Aphrodi et la mère d'Aphrodi, Airi, l'emmène à l'hôpital. Fem!Gazel

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Il était environ huit heures du soir en Corée, et plus précisément dans la maison d'Aphrodi, Burn et Aphrodi étaient dans le salon, assis dans le canapé en train de regarder l'anime Beelzebub.<p>

"Mais merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'habillent pas Baby Beel ?" demanda Burn, ennuyé. "Tu ne trouverais pas ça un peu bizarre d'avoir un bébé nu sur ton épaule h24?"

"Il n'aime pas porter des vêtements Nagumo, je te l'ai déjà dit." Soupira Aphrodi en laissant tomber sa tête contre la paume de sa main.

"Bon très bien. Mais quel est le problème avec ce gars Shimokawa ? Il dit toujours "Good Night", même s'il fait jour."

"C'est parce que "Good Night" est sa phrase fétiche Nagumo."

"Oh. Eh bien, ça a un certain sen-"

"BURN ! APHRODI !"

Les deux garçons tournèrent rapidement la tête vers l'escalier quand ils entendirent le cri, est-ce que c'était - ?

"Hey, ce n'était pas Suzu-chan ?! Elle avait l'air d'avoir mal !" Aphrodi bondit du canapé et monta les escaliers, Burn le suivit et monta aussi. Les deux garçons se tenaient devant la porte de la salle de bain, ils pouvaient entendre l'eau couler de la douche. (La pomme de la douche est au-dessus de la baignoire d'ailleurs.)

"Oi, Gazel, tout va bien ?" demanda Burn après avoir frappé à la porte.

"Non. Entrez !" Elle avait l'air d'avoir vraiment mal. Aphrodi ouvrit la porte et vit Gazel couchée dans la baignoire avec pour seul habit une serviette bleu foncé. Son visage devint plus rouge que les cheveux de Burn.

"Dé-désolé ! Je reviendrai plus tard !" Il ferma ensuite la porte. Burn eut la bonne impression que Gazel roula des yeux à ce moment, alors il rouvrit la porte. Gazel tenait son bras gauche fermement.

"Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?" demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

"J'ai glissé dans la baignoire. Je-je pense que je me suis déboité l'épaule, ça fait vraiment mal." Dit-elle en grimaçant à cause de la douleur.

"Bon, panique pas. Je vais t'aider à sortir et on va aller chercher la mère d'Aphrodi pour qu'elle nous conduise à l'hôpital, d'accord ?"

"D'accord." Elle hocha la tête et Burn se dirigea vers elle, la soulevant hors du bain puis il la porta hors de la salle de bain à la façon d'une mariée, ce qui l'embarrassait réellement. "Aphrodi, tu peux couper l'eau ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr Suzu-chan." Il entra et ferma les robinets.

"Hey Aph ? Tu peux aller dire à ta mère ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que je l'aide ?"

"Ouais, je reviens tout de suite." Il courut dans les escaliers mais il trébucha et se retrouva à glisser sur les fesses jusqu'en bas des escaliers. "Je vais bien !" cria-t-il, faisant désespérer Burn et Gazel.

"Très bien, on va aller dans ta chambre." Burn soupira et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, heureusement la porte était ouverte, il n'eut donc qu'à entrer et à la poser sur son lit.

"Burn, je dois me changer."

"Oh, c'est vrai. Je vais te laisser alors." Il commença à sortir quand Gazel parla de nouveau.

"Euh… j'ai peut-être un peu besoin de ton aide." Elle rougit, dieu que c'était embarrassant ! Elle ne portait rien sauf une serviette et maintenant elle demandait à son ex-rival de l'aider à s'habiller.

"O-oh, euh…" Burn ne savait pas quoi dire, son visage était aussi rouge que celui d'Aphrodi quelques minutes avant.

"Prends-moi simplement un haut que je peux mettre facilement et un short."

"O-ok." Il ouvrit l'armoire et regarda à l'intérieur, il prit un tee-shirt blanc et un bermuda brun clair… elle était vraiment garçon manqué. "Tiens." Dit-il en lui donnant ses vêtements.

"Merci." Elle allait enlever sa serviette mais réalisa que Burn était encore en train de la regarder. "Tourne-toi pervers !" cria-t-elle.

Burn rougit et se retourna tandis qu'elle mit son short.

"Ok, euh Burn ? J'aurais besoin que tu lèves doucement mon bras pour que je puisse le passer dans la manche."

"Bien sûr." Il se retourna et dieu merci, Gazel avait déjà mis son tee-shirt, à l'exception de son bras blessé qui n'était pas dans la manche comme elle venait de le dire. Il ferma les yeux, juste au cas où il voyait quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas voir en essayant de trouver le bras, puis il saisit quelque chose de … mou et légèrement arrondi.

"Euh… est-ce que c'est ton bras Gazel ?"

"Est-ce que ça semble être mon bras ?"

"Non."

"Alors peut-être que tu devrais le lâcher ?"

Il réalisa alors qu'il était pratiquement en train de la tripoter, il retira donc rapidement sa main. Burn trouva finalement son bras et aussi soigneusement qu'il le pouvait, il le souleva et le fit passer dans la manche.

"Merci encore." Gazel lui sourit légèrement.

"Pas de problème."

"Oh chérie, tu vas bien ?" Les deux se tournèrent vers la porte où une femme d'une trentaine d'années avec des cheveux brun chocolat attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux marron-rouge se tenait. C'était Airi, la mère d'Aphrodi, qui, depuis que Burn et Gazel avaient emménagé ici, les traitaient comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants.

"Salut Airi. Je pense que je me suis déboité l'épaule."

"Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil." Elle se dirigea vers Gazel et examina son bras. "Ouais, on dirait que l'os va sortir. Allez, je vais te conduire à l'hôpital. Terumi, Haruya, vous pouvez venir aussi si vous voulez."

"Oui, on vient." Dit Aphrodi et Burn acquiesça.

"Très bien. Allez, tout le monde dans le voiture."

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, Gazel avait son bras dans une écharpe qu'une infirmière lui avait donnée. Aphrodi s'assit avec un support et des feuilles.

"Suzu-chan ? L'infirmière a dit que tu devais noter tes antécédents médicaux pour le médecin, mais je vais écrire à ta place à cause de ta main gauche."

"Ok, merci Aphrodi."

"Voyons, question 1 : Comment t'es-tu fait ta blessure ?"

"Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Ah oui…glissée dans la baignoire…question 2 : as-tu des allergies ?"

"Oui, fruits de mer."

"D'accord…fruits de mer…question 3 : A quand remonte ton dernier cycle mensuel ?"

"Je ne répondrai **pas** à ça !" hurla Gazel. Burn se tourna vers Aphrodi.

"A ta place, je mettrais "maintenant"." Burn eut un petit sourire, mais cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de Gazel.

"Question suivante : est-ce que tu fumes ?"

"Non."

"D'accord, question 5 : as-tu un traitement en cours ?"

"Non."

"Question 6 : souffres-tu de migraines ?"

"J'en ai une."

"Dernière question : As-tu déjà eu des antécédents de grossesses, de fausses couches ou d'avortements ?"

"Mais non ! C'est quoi ce genre de questions ?"

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Suzuno ? Le docteur veut vous voir maintenant." L'infirmière sourit et retourna à son poste.

"Très bien alors," commença Airi. "Je vais y aller avec Fuusuke, vous deux, pas de bêtises, d'accord ?"

"D'accord" Burn et Aphrodi soupirèrent à l'unisson.

Environ une heure plus tard, ils étaient rentrés. Le médecin avait injecté à Gazel un antidouleur qui avait des effets secondaires…

"Gazel arrête de tripoter mes cheveux !"

"Mais ta tulipe est cool~"

Elle agissait comme une enfant le reste de la nuit.


End file.
